The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace)
by shirosakura911
Summary: At first Ace didn't like Marco but when he felt the blue flames he started to feel addicted to him. But Marco is trying his best not to be addicted to the kid's fire. Ace is his new brother and he has no right to touch him.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _"Become my son."_

 _"Why do you call him Pops?"_

 _"Because he calls us his sons..."_

 _"It's just one word but it makes us happy."_

"Hey." Ace heard a voice.

"Hey wake up yoi. It's just a dream." He felt a hand caressed his cheeks making him jolt a little.

"It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." This made Ace's uneasiness and fear disappear. _There is something with this man but I don't know what._ Ace thought.

Ace slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw is a wooden ceiling. This is not my ship obviously. He suddenly winced in pain. _Ahh. The fuck my head hurts._ The pain hurts so much that he forgot that he is not alone. He brought his hand on his head and started to massage the painful part. He groan in pain and immediately stop massaging his head.

"Ace?" the man called his name. You can tell by his voice that he is starting to get worried. Ace began to shout when the hand of the man started to stroke the painful part of his head. It wasn't that hard but still it hurts.

"Shh…" Tears rolled down in Ace's eyes. It really hurts. Every time the man stroke his head, he shouted in pain. Ace began to sobbed. He cannot take the pain. He wanted to bang his head on the wall. He wanted to shout on top of his voice to ease the pain.

Suddenly, the pain began to disappear. Ace stopped sobbing. He then heard a sigh of relief. Ace wondered why is this man helping him. He decided it's time to ask who is this man and where he is. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his left side. There, he saw a man who is kneeling on the ground with his bare chest. His purple long sleeve polo is unbutton so his tattoo is exposed. His hair is blonde and looks like a _pineapple?_ Ace started to laugh in his mind. _What kind of hair style is that?_

Ace snapped out and looked at the man. The man smiled.

"Before anything else, I'm Marco, First division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and yes, you are in the Moby Dick." Ace eyebrow furrowed.

"What the fuck am I doing here?! Where's my crew?!" Ace immediately jumped at the man pinning him down. He was about to punch the man but the man quickly caught Ace's guard off. He turned and got Ace under him.

"What the –" Ace was shocked. This man is stronger that he looks. He tried to struggle to remove the man's gripped but he was too strong. There is only one thing he can do. If he cannot kick or punch this guy, he must be afraid to burn.

Ace started to set his whole body on fire. His fire almost covered him and the man. But then it shocked him even more. The man didn't even flinched when the fire envelop his body. Ace began to tremble.

"W-what t-the f-fuck a-are y-you?" his voice stuttered. He was never been this afraid before. Is he a fire user? Ace thought. As though the man was reading his mind, he said.

"No I'm not a fire user yoi. I ate a different fruit." He slightly put his weight below him, so he looks like his sitting on top of him but his not. He knew his heavier than Ace so he used his knees as a support. He removed his hand and covered his whole hand with blue flames.

Ace was filled with terror. _Shit he got me! His going to kill me!_ He began to struggle underneath the man. The man's hand that is covered in blue flames slowly going down to Ace's cheeks. Ace tilted his head from side to side hoping that it will not touch and burn his face. His free hand gripped the man's shirt. His hand is slowly closing the space between his face and his hand. He shut his eye.

He was expecting a pain on his cheeks when he felt his hand on it, but instead he felt a warm and soothing feeling. He also felt this before when his head was aching so bad. He opens his eyes and saw the man smiling at him.

"See? I told you I wouldn't hurt you, yoi." His hand stopped and rests his hand on Ace's cheek.

Ace didn't know what to do. His flame is very relaxing and very addicting. His hand that is gripping the man's shirt slowly slipped and dropped on the floor. He slowly closed his eyes and lean into to hand. His lost. His in euphoria and he knew he can't stop himself. He began to moan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok before anything else, I would like to thank _TheNorthKittyCatty_ and _katorreyhorse_ for adding my story in your favorite list. *Tears of joy* I really thank you for appreciating my first story huhu.**\--

Chapter 2

Marco was sitting beside the sleeping Ace. It's been two days. _Why wouldn't he wake up?_ He thought while slowly caressing the kids face. He smiled.

This kid is going to be the center of attraction in the Moby Dick. Why? Who wouldn't notice anyways? His freckled cheek and wavy hair makes him so beautiful like a lady. And his bare chest. _Damn why didn't he cover it? It_ _is so damn tempting._ Marco began to shooked his head.

He shouldn't be thinking those things because this kid is his younger brother. _Or should I say 'will'.' Pops said that the kid didn't want to be part of the family but he still likes him._ He brushed the kid's curly hair away from it's eyes.

Marco stood and started to walk towards the door when he began to heard a groan. He stopped and looked at the kid. The kid is in pain. He kneeled beside the the kid's bed.

"Hey." He called the kid. The kid is having a nightmare.

"Hey wake up yoi. It's just a dream." He began to caressed the kid's cheek. The kid jolted a little. Marco was about to withdraw his hand but felt like he needs to comfort this kid.

"Shh. I'm not gonna hurt you." By the time he said that, the kid relaxed. He saw the kid opened his eyes but shut them. He wondered. That's when he realized that the kid is beginning to massage a part of his head. _He had a headache? Marco_ thought. He almost jumped on his feet when the kid groan in pain and stop massaging his head. _Fuck that groan is sexier than before._ _This kid is a walking sin._

"Ace?" he called the kid's name. He was expecting a response from him but looking at him, he really is indeed in pain. Without any second thoughts, he stroke the painful part of his head. The kid began to winced in pain and by just looking at him, he wants to stop.

"Shh…" Marco saw fresh tears dripping down the kid's eyes. _Oh God, Pops will kill me if I made this kid cry._ He began to set his hand on fire. He is not a fire user like Ace because he ate a different fruit. The color of his flame is also different. It is color blue. His hand that is stroking the kid's head is covered in flames.

 _I don't know if this works but I think it is worth to try it._ Marco thought and stroke the kid's head. Ace stopped sobbing. Marco sighed in relief. _Well, it worked after all._ He stopped and removed his hand. Ace opened his eyes and face him. Marco almost dropped his jaw on the ground. The kid's eyes is like enticing him. Marco just smiled at that thought.

"Before anything else, I'm Marco, First division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and yes, you are in the Moby Dick." He noticed the kid's eye brow furrowed. _This kid..._

"What the fuck am I doing here?! Where's my crew?!" Marco was caught off guard when Ace jumped at him, pinning him down. The kid's fist are already in flames. _Nope, you're not gonna beat me kid..._

"What the –" the kid was shocked. Marco is pinning him down. He was about to say something when the kid's body is on fire. Instead of removing himself above the kid, he was left speechless. _Shit, this kid on fire is tempting me._ He is so dazed that he didn't notice the kid is already trembling. _Shit! I overdid it! The kid is fucking shaking!_

"W-what t-the f-fuck a-are y-you?" When Marco heard the kid's voice stuttered, he felt guilty. But still answered him without any guilt.

"I'm not a fire user yoi. I ate a different fruit." Marco slightly put his weight below him, so he looks like his sitting on top of him but his not. _Hmm. I guess I need to prove that he has nothing to fear._ Marco set his hand on fire. He saw the kid filled with terror. The kid struggle underneath him. _Stop struggling you brat! I'm not gonna hurt you!_ Marco slowly bring his hand down to Ace's cheeks. The kid's head is tilting from side to side. Marco was again caught off guard when the kid's hand gripped his clothes.

By the time his hand is resting on Ace's cheeks, the kid stop struggling and opened it's eyes. Marco smiled.

"See? I told you I wouldn't hurt you, yoi." The kid close his eyes and lean on his hand. Everything was going well when the kid moan.

Marco blushed and he knew there is something going on down his belt. Since the day that the kid got on the boat, he was attracted to him already. Everyday he visited the kid. But the kid's moan today really triggered him.

"Ah, fuck." Marco can't stop himself anymore. He cupped the kid's face and slowly lean down to touch the kid's moaning lips.

"Yo!" _One day Thatch. One day, I'm gonna kill you._ Marco thought and wrapped his one arm on the waist of the kid. He stood up bringing the kid with him.

"Oh, the kid is awake. Finally!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys. I know I just posted a while ago the Chapter 2 but because of certain people who added this story to their story list, I was happy and inspired to type another chapter again. hehe Oh, and I am open to suggestions and requests. YOHOHO just PM me** **Love you guys. Shout out to _Lyisle Lualdi and sarahgri99._ I thank you guys for adding this story in your favorite list. It really made me happy huhu *tears of joy***

Chapter 3

"You- Don't you even know how to knock yoi?!" Marco shouted at the guy who just got in.

"Eh? Didn't know you were here." The guy looked at the kid. "Hey, his awake now is he?" Ace slowly open his eyes and looked at the guy with a funny hair style too.

 _What's with the hair styles? It's too funny to look at._ Ace almost forgot that he was actually being held by Marco. He began to blushed. His arm was wrapped around Marco's neck while his other arm hanging on his side. Ace gripped Marco's clothes. He looked at Ace and understood what he meant and let him go.

"Ehem. I'm still here pineapple head." The fuck?! Marco glared at the guy.

"What? I also want to meet the kid." The guy smiled. "My name is Thatch, Fourth Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and I hope you'll like it here, brother"

Ace was confused. _Why are they're so good to me?_ _Am I not their enemy?_ Before he could asked, a woman peep in the doorway.

"Marco, Pops is calling you. He-" he stopped talking when he saw Ace. "Oh my. Aren't you the most attractive creature in the sea?" Ace jaw almost dropped on the floor. He was wrong. This is a man in make-up.

"Hey Izou, you'll scare the kid." Thatch grunt in pain when Izou kicked his stomach. "My, I'm sorry for that Ace. My name is Izou, Sixteenth Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Please meeting you." Ace was alarmed when Izou jumped and hugged him.

"Eh? Don't be tense kid. It's just a hug. I'm not gonna eat you. Or maybe I can. Just say it and I'll do it for you." Ace blushed. _What the heck is he saying?_

"The fuck Izou." Thatch was kinda jealous when Izou said that to Ace but hey he has no right coz Izou is not his in the beginning.

Ace cannot contain in his self anymore. He pushed Izou away from him and step back.

"Why are you guys so good to me?! Am I not your enemy?! And what the fuck are you saying?! Brother?! Screw you! I will never be one of you!" Ace shouted at them. He is confused. _How can they be so good to a person who wants to kill their captain._ _Are they drunk?_

The three man just looked at him.

"Is that what you really think of us?" Izou said in disbelief and turned his back on Ace.

"Izou, why don't you go back to Pops and say that I'll be there in a minute?" Marco interrupted. The tension inside the room is not good especially for Izou.

"I don't think so. Pops needs you now. Let Thatch take care of the kid." He said and walked towards the doorway. Marco looked at Ace.

"Thatch will accompany you. Is it alright?" He knew it will be a little awkward for Ace. Ace didn't answer Marco's question and glared at him instead.

"Tell this to your captain. I will never be his son! And he will never be my father! I will take his head and become the King of the Pirates!" Ace shouted. The two men were amaze. Not because of his determination, but because his fire reacted to his emotions. Ace is covered in his own fire. With the looks of Ace, instead of being scared, you will immediately be dazed with his beauty.

Marco smiled. "Will see about that yoi." He turned his back on Ace and followed Izou.

"So? I will be your escort then." Thatch laugh when Ace glared at him. This kid is quite cute when angry.

"Huhu… Marco do I really look that bad? or is my make-up a mess?" Izou started to cry when Marco caught up with him.

"I just wanted to be friends with him. But he treated us like we're devil's huhu." Marco just rolled his eyes. Izou can be really a handful sometimes.

"Don't mind what the kid said. He's just a kid yoi." Izou stopped crying and wipe his teary eyes.

"But I'll bet he will join us. It just takes time." Marco just shooked his head. Izou can really change his mood quick.

"Oh, did you told him where his crew? I bet he'll be asking for them." Marco suddenly remembered that Ace asked him where his crew is.

"I forgot to tell him where yoi cause the moment he woke up he pinned me down." Izou stopped walking and faced Marco.

"Then what happen?" Izou was curious.

"But I changed the situation. I was pinning him down when Thatch barge in." Izou was expecting more. He was expecting a kissing scene between the two.

"Oh, damn. I almost thought you've kiss." If they did, this will be a big news to Pops.

"Almost." Izou was shocked and hold the shoulders of Marco.

"Almost?! Damn! Why didn't you do it then?" Izou was too excited he didn't notice that Thatch and Ace are walking towards them.

"That's why." Marco said while looking at the two. Thatch is holding Ace's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah. I've been posting chapters until now. Actually I'm writing this story while watching _Beauty and the Beast_ haha. Anyways, I hope you like this and yeah, maybe I'll post again later. haha**

Chapter 4

Izou looked at the laughing Thatch. His eyes widened when he saw that Thatch is hugging the waist of the struggling Ace. He clenched his fist and walked away.

"The fuck I told you I can walk dammit!" Ace struggle at the Thatch's arms around his waist. He began to laugh looking at Ace's face.

"Don't laugh you idiot!" Ace is clearly irritated. Thatch continue to laughed. _The kid is so adorable even though he is irritated._

Marco notice Izou's absence. He knew that Izou likes Thatch and Thatch likes Izou. The only thing he doesn't know is why they can't confess at each other.

He walked towards the two. He kick Thatch in the back causing him to let go of Ace and fall on the ground. Marco saw Ace losing his balance. He immediately caught the falling Ace. Thatch cussed.

"Shit! You are not allowed to hit me!"

Ace's face is already red as a tomato. Marco just caught him in his muscular arms. _Say what? Muscular?_ Snapped out of your senses Ace! He began to struggle on the man's arms.

"Don't move too much yoi! Will – Ugh!" Marco lose his balance causing them to fall on the floor.

The two heard a loud gasped. Ace wondered. By the time he fell he closed his eyes so he doesn't know what happen. He then felt a warm, soft lips on his lips. _Wait what? Lips?!_ Ace immediately opened his eyes.

He is on top of Marco. Their lips touched. Marco was also shocked. He never expected to finally feel the lips of the kid. He slowly closed his eyes and began to move his lips.

Ace was shocked but somehow felt some urge to response. He too, slowly closed his eyes and kiss him back.

Marco softly grasp a hair of Ace. Ace moan and Marco took the opportunity to slid his tongue in the kid's mouth. Damn, the kid is so intoxicating. His kisses began to get rough making Ace slightly pushed him in the chest. But Marco didn't let him go. Instead his free arm wrapped around the kid's waist. Ace lose his balance and his chest slumped in Marco's chest making a sound. Both of them are in pleasure.

"Gurarara I was beginning to wonder what's taking you so long but now I know why. Gurarara!" both of them opened their eyes and looked at Whitebeard. Ace immediately removed himself from Marco.

Because he is in shocked and embarrassed, he lose his balance many times. If it wasn't for Marco that supported the weight of Ace, he will still be lying on the man's chest. They both stood up and looked at Whitebeard. If someone is holding a tomato, they will start comparing their faces to it.

"Gurarara what an interesting combination! A Phoenix and a Fire-Fist. Gurarara." Whitebeard is shocked at first to see that his First Division Commander is technically attracted to the kid.

"Shut up Old Man!" Ace lit his fist on fire and was about to punch Whitebeard, when the old man's hand held Ace by the collar of his polo. Ace began to struggle. "Let me go!" The other pirates were caught off guard. Seeing Ace struggling like that. All they can say is that he is cute. Whitebeard notice the stares of his sons to Ace and laugh.

"Gurarara, I hope all of you will not be that attracted to this kid! He got a charm isn't he?" His sons blushed and looked at the other way. Ace noticed their actions and began to blushed even more. He shouted.

"Screw you Shitty Old Man!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where's my crew dammit?!" Ace is going berserk. After what happened a while ago, everyone on the ship began to looked at him which is irritating and embarrassing. Because of these events, he almost forgot his crew because of embarrassment.

"Easy there. Your crew is here but they wanted to retrieve you so beat the hell out of them." Thatch smiled at the angry Ace. _No matter what this kid reacts,_ _he became cuter and cuter._

"Thatch, stop messing around with the kid." Marco appeared behind Ace which made Ace jumped and bumped his back on Thatch's chest.

"Eh? I'm not! Seriously, why will I messed up with our cute kid?" Ace jolted and began to struggle when Thatch's arms wrapped again in his waist.

"The fuck! Let me go!" Ace is totally molested today. He tried to wriggle free from the man's arms. _Shit he's strong!_ Thatch started to laugh. _My why wouldn't I enjoy being with our cute brother eh?_

Night falls. Everyone is already asleep. _This is the only chance I get_. _I'm going to get that Old Man's head._ Ace swore and began to walk towards Whitebeard's room. He slowly opened the door and silently entered the room.

He found the Old Man lying on the bed with an oxygen on his nose. _Isn't it a surprise?_ _The old man is sick. I will really have a chance._

He set his whole body on fire and brought out a knife. He jumped at the sleeping Whitebeard but all of sudden he was send flying across the room. He hit a wall and created a hole. He found himself outside Whitebeard's room and holding his bleeding nose.

 _The fuck?! He's awake_ _all this time?! Fuck_ _this old man! I'll get you one day remember that! He_ saw Whitebeard smile. No more like a grin. By the looks of it, it's like he's saying _'Go ahead and try brat.'_

Ace retreated and go into the bathroom to clean himself before going to the bunker they have provided him along with the Whitebeard Pirates.

It's morning and Whitebeard is sitting on his throne. _This time I'll get him for sure_. He jumped and was about to swing the axe he holding that he found in one of the bunkers. One swing and that old man's head is mine. He swing the axe but found himself being thrown overboard.

"Guys, he fell overboard!" one of the Whitebeard Pirates shouted.

"He can't swim"

"Somebody, help him."

 _Shit! Shit! I'll get you one day you piece of shit!_

 ** _Another day had passed_**

"Ugh!" Ace was thrown over and over again in the every side of the ship.

"Hey Marco. Do something." Thatch said while watching Ace being thrown across the ship by Whitebeard.

"He's a kid Thatch. He wouldn't listen to me." Ace groaned when he hit the wooden floor again.

 ** _A lot of days had passed_**

"He doesn't want to give up eh?" Thatch watch Ace as he was being thrown on the floor… again and again.

Marco sighed. He needs to teach this kid a lesson. He cannot defeat Whitebeard no matter what he do.

"Ahh!" a shout from Ace made Marco looked for him.

"Guys! He was thrown again in the ocean!"

"Thatch!" Izou called.

"No problem." Thatch jumped into the sea. He already knew what Izou meant.

Although he doesn't have to say it coz he'll definitely go after Ace.

"Hey." Marco spoke and put a bowl of soup beside Ace. The kid is hugging his knees. _Did he come to his senses already?_ He started to walked away when Ace talked.

"You guys…" Marco looked at him. He was no longer hugging his knees but he is still looking down.

"Why do you call him father anyways?"

Ace is utterly confused. After all that he did, after all that murder attempts, they still treated him like a brother. _Like a family_.

He shut his eyes and hugged his knees. He then heard some footsteps and judging by the sound, he knew it is Marco. He placed a soup beside Ace and was about to walked away when Ace asked.

"Because he calls us his sons." Ace looked at him. "To the rest of the world we're all just outcasts. It makes us happy." Marco smiled. "It's just a word but it makes us happy." Ace looked down and stares at his knees.

Marco kneeled in front of him. "Hey, how long are you gonna keep risking your life like this? Make up your mind already! You can't possibly take the old head the way that you are right now."

Ace just shut his eyes. Everything he says is true. There's no denying it. But the two questions that he heard from Marco stuck in his head.

"Are you gonna get off this ship and start over?"

"or are you gonna stay here and accept Whitebeard's mark?"

 **So this is the end of chapter 5! yehey! well I will not make another chapter again tonight coz I'm freaking tired. Anyways, I hope you still like to read my fanfiction haha. Oh, before anything else, if you have questions, clarifications and etc. don't be shy to PM me ok??? YOHOHO and those who is sharing this story their fellow readers, wow. thank you ... huhu you are good people huhu... Oyasuminasai dochis (am I wrong or am I wrong? hahaha)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good morning/evening to you my fellow readers. I never expect the moment I wake up someone will added my story to their story list. and yes someone did YEHEY thank you _celestia-layla and  Silver-Dragon02_. Thank you so much guys. YOHOHO** **Oh, before you read this, if you are not comfortable reading a *censored* scene, I advice you to wait for the next chapter. Don't worry I'll try my best for you guys to understand without any *censored* scene.**

 **You've been warned!!!!**

 **This chapter is a *censored* scene**

 **Beware !!!!**

 **hahaha**

 **YOHOHO**

Chapter 6

Ace looked at Marco. Fresh tears rolled in Ace's eyes. Marco was slightly shocked to see Ace filled with tears. With no second thoughts, he reached out for the kid. His arms envelop the body of Ace. He patted the head of the kid softly.

They stayed there for a while and Ace stopped crying. He wiped his tears and broke the hugged. Marco was again dazed. This kid looks like a cat cleaning itself. He advanced.

Ace notice that Marco began to moved towards him. He continued to wipe his tears. There are still fresh tears coming out of his eyes.

Marco grabbed the wrist of the kid. Ace was question on the man's action. The man hold his chin and lowered it's face to his.

 _Is he going to kiss me?_ Ace thought. He called out his name.

"Marco?"

 _Damn that innocent voice. I feel bad. But it's been too long since the last time I've tasted him._

He kissed the soft and tempting lips of the kid. Ace closed his eyes when he felt the man's lips. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and his legs around the its waist.

Marco didn't expect Ace to wrapped his arms and legs around him. He pulled the kid's waist and wrapped his arms around it. Ace moaned. Marco began to move his lips.

Ace respond to the man's moving lips. He moan when the man slowly gripped his hair. His gripped is not that hard. Instead it made Ace hard.

Marco felt something hard that is rubbing his member. He groaned and grabbed it. Ace gasped making him grind his member. He's completely turn on. Marco groaned while the kid is grinding his member on his hand. Damn. Marco cussed and let the kid's hair go. His two hands unzipped Ace shorts. Ace member sprang up. Marco is wearing a cloth covering his lower body and pants that ends below his knees. It's easier for him to remove his clothes than Ace. He then lift the cloth up to his stomach. His member sprang up. Marco gripped the kid's soft ass and pulled him closer until their hard members meet.

Loud gasped escaped from the lips of Ace. He can feel their hardness meet. He moaned louder than before when the man gripped his ass.

Ace began to rub himself to the man's member. Marco groan and slapped the kid's ass making the kid roughly rubbed their members together. Marco groaned and shut his eyes. Then he felt a tingling feeling. They are about to reach their climax.

Ace felt he was about to reach their climax and rub their members harder. Pre-cum came out of them. Marco started to move his hips. Ace moaned. They're close.

With a loud groan they reached their climax. Their juices spurts and got into their chest and on the floor. They're both panting. Both are satisfied. Both have smiles on their faces. Marco hugged Ace tightly.

"Hey Marco! Ace! Where you guys at?" they jumped and panicked when they heard footsteps. _It's Thatch!_

 **\--** **How was it? haha. It's actually my first time making a *censored* scene. Anyways, I am opened for suggestions, requests and etc.** **Oh I was planning on ending this story. Yeah so sad I know. But I was planning for this story to end up to 15 chapters? anyways, depends on the mood. haha. PM me guys on what you think about this. should I end it? haha...** **For those who are wondering how in the world I got an idea about a *censored* scene, I actually read a manga between Marco and Ace. So yeah. That's how I got an idea. hehe** **see ya guys in the next chapter !!! love lots !!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys !!! YOHOHO Someone added this story to their story list and like I always say. I'm happy!! huhu *tears of joy* Oh and before anything else, I would like to thank _sarahgri99_ for appreciating this story. It made me happy. hehe... Ah yeah before I forgot... Shout out to _Booksarelife9, GreenDrkness and ZiaV_ for following this story. YOHOHO thank you guys huhu I dedicated this chapter not just to you guys but to those who followed, favorite and added this story.. YOHOHO..** **hope ya like it guys love** lots

Chapter 7

Thatch just finished cooking for his family and was about to eat when Izou called him.

"Hey Thatch! Have you see the kid?" Now that Izou mention it. He haven't seen the Fire-Fist after falling overboard.

"No I haven't. But Marco might know coz he brought the kid a bowl of soup." Thatch replied. Izou sighed.

"What?" Thatch was wondering why Izou suddenly sighed.

"Nothing it's just that. The two are nowhere to be found y'know." With his statement, Thatch let his eyes roamed around and Izou was right. The are nowhere to be seen. Thatch got up on his feet.

"C'mon love, let's find the two lovers." Izou blushed.

"Shut up." Thatch just laughed. _Oh, my love is so adorable._

They decided to searched for the two separately. While Thatch is walking and searching, he called their names.

"Hey Marco! Ace! Where you guys at?!"

Meanwhile, Marco and Ace began to fix their selves. Marco fixed the cloth and covered his member. Ace began to buckle his belt and zipped his pants.

"There you are guys! You will missed your dinner if you don't come down." Both of them jumped at their feet.

"Y-yeah. We'll go ahead. We just had a little talk." Marco respond at Thatch's statement. He got up on his feet and lend his hand to Ace. Ace accepted it and carried the bowl of soup.

"Hey Ace. Why don't you go ahead? Izou is worried about you." Thatch said and Ace nodded as a response. He walked away and looked for Izou.

"What do you think your doing Marco?" Thatch knew what happened between the two. Judging from their reactions and the white liquid on the floor, he already knew that something's off.

"What do you mean yoi?" Marco shivered and pretended that he didn't know what he's saying. Thatch looked at him and sighed.

"You know what next time that you'll be doing it, make sure you clean your messed after." Thatch grinned and walked away.

Marco deeply blushed and got a mop and began moping their liquid on the floor. _Damn you Thatch. One day, I'm going to kill you for sure._

After he is done cleaning their mess, he proceeded to the mess hall. There he saw Ace laughing and getting along with the crew. He smiled. _I guess I already know the answer to the question I asked him a while ago._

Ace never got this close to the crew before. He was happy. He knew he was getting along with the crew. He knew that this crew wants him to be officially part of this family. He smiled at that thought. He saw Marco standing in the entrance of the mess hall.

"Hey Marco!" Marco smiled at him. He smiled back.

 _Being in this ship, being able to have a chance to have a family_ again. _It feels nice_. _I'm happy. Really happy._ Ace began to laughed at Thatch when Marco began to burn his hair.

 _Luffy, Sabo, I finally found a family._

 **\--And once again another chapter is finish. YOHOHO**

 **KEY TERMS**

 **Mess hall**

 **-this is where they eat. (obviously haha)**

 **see you in the next chappie!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**7 chapters to go and this story will be finished! (maybe depends on the ideas) Anyways, let me have this opportunity again to thank _The Crimson Killer_ for following this story ... thanks a lot ! hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 8

"Izou!"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy applying my make up?!" Izou glanced at Marco who is standing in his doorway. Marco just rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Ace?" Izou continued to apply powder on his face.

"Nope. Ask Thatch. He's currently in the kitchen making dinner." Marco thanked him and went into the kitchen.

"Eh? I haven't seen the kid since this morning. Ask Pops. Maybe he gave an order to Ace." He thanked him and went to see Pops.

"Gurarara. I haven't seen the kid for a while." Marco frowned.

"Where do you think he is yoi?" Marco is getting worried. He haven't actually saw Ace since morning. He visited the men's bunker and he didn't saw him there. He checked every room of the ship but there is no sign of him.

"Do you think he ran off?" Marco didn't want to suggest it but what if right?

"Nope. I saw that he gotten used in this ship. I also heard you two are together already. So I think it's impossible for him to ran off just like that." Marco sighed. It's true that he's gotten used in the ship. He can see that. But Ace never told him if he will join the crew or not. _That is_ what he is worrying about.

"I know that Pops. And one correction yoi. We're not together." Marco emphasized the word 'not.'

"You forgot the word 'yet.' You are not together yet." Whitebeard chuckled. His sons will be a cute couple if they will ended up together.

Marco sighed again. Yesterday after what happened between them, they didn't talk much. After having their dinner, Ace excuse himself that he will leave first. He followed him and lose sight of him. He didn't bother to looked for him at that time because he knew the kid is tired. So he went to his room and slept.

 _Is he planning to attack Pops again?_ _I hope not. Cause I'll be the one to throw him off board._ _Or is it because of what happened?_ Marco sighed again and closed his eyes.

"Ace! Where the heck have you been?! And what's with the bandages?!" Marco opened his eyes and saw Ace. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw that his upper body is covered in bandage.

"Oh this?" Ace laughed. He slowly removed the pin that is holding the bandage. The bandage slowly fell into the floor. The whole crew gasped.

"My, what have you got there my son?" Whitebeard wondered why his sons reacted that way. _Nothing change is the upper body of the kid. Maybe there's something at the back?_

Ace smiled and turned until they can see his back. He then heard Whitebeard began to laughed.

"My sons! Let's welcome your new brother! Fire-Fist Ace!" the whole crew rejoice.

"Tonight, we will feast on his behalf!" and they did. They were dancing, and singing. The whole crew welcome Ace.

"Let's have a toast for our new brother!" the whole crew toast for Ace.

Ace smiled and raise his beer along with his new brothers.

 **so there is no *censored* scene. Maybe I'll make a *censored* scene in the next chapter. Depends if my mind will work YOHOHO**


	9. Chapter 9

**ello guys! ok. let me warned you, this chapter is a *censored scene* again haha.. oh and I made it longer for y'all guys to read haha.**

Chapter 9

"Hey." Marco glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey." Ace walked towards him and settle down beside him.

"What are you doing here? Everyone is having a blast." They are in the back side balcony of the ship.

"Ah. Nothing. Just enjoying the breeze." He looked at Ace. "How about you? You are the cause of this feast but you are not there." Ace laughed. It's true but all of them are already drunk. _Except for Pops. I think he never gets drunk._

There is a complete silence between them. Ace was actually thinking about something else. Yesterday something happen between the two of them and he is dying to asked if what are they. What is their relationship? Friends? Or more like fuck buddies?

Ace sighed. Marco notice this and looked at him. _Something's bothering him._ He asked.

"Something wrong Ace?" Ace looked at him and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Ace looked at him. Marco is looking at him.

They locked their gazes and Ace was the first one to look away.

"It's just that…" he sighed. "Say, Marco what are we?" Marco was shocked and somewhat happy that he asked. He knew that he already loved Ace the moment they did that.

Ace was still not looking at Marco. He was still waiting for his answer. And whatever answer he'll say, he will accept it. _Even if it hurts._ He then felt a hand held his chin.

Marco made Ace looked at him. He slowly cupped Ace's face with his hands. Ace blushed.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Ace remained silent. Marco continued.

"By the time you got on the ship, by the time I let you feel my flames, by the time you let me feel yours even though the truth is you want to kill me that time, I knew that I am attracted to you. And every passing day I slowly fell. And I did." Ace was in awe. He can feel his heart beating so fast, his face turning red. Looking at this man right here, hearing his confession, made him realize, that he too, had fallen for him.

Ace closed his eyes and lean on the man's hand. Marco caressed the kid with his thumb.

"I did fell. And what we did yesterday is a proof how much I love you Ace." The kid opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He tiptoed and kiss Marco in the lips. Marco was a little shocked but later on wrapped his arm on the kid's waist and softly gripped his hair.

Ace pulled away from the kissed and rested his forehead to Marco's. "I love you too Marco." Ace set himself on fire and kissed the man again.

Marco is happy. Happy that the feeling is mutual. And with this kid on fire and kissing him, Marco is in euphoria.

Marco also set his body on fire. The blue flames and red flames combined each other making a violet color flame. They are both addicted to each other. Both are in pleasure. Their flames soon died down. But their kiss didn't. Their kissed became rougher than before. Their tongues battle each other.

Marco carried Ace and slowly slammed him into the wall. Ace moan and began to grind his hard member. Marco notice this and also started to grind himself to Ace. Their groans and moans proved that they can't hold it any longer. Marco broke the kissed and unbuckle the belt of Ace. He impatiently unzipped and pulled down the shorts. Ace stepped out of his shorts and kissed Marco again. Marco removed the cloth that is covering his member and started to rub their members together.

"Ugh, damn." Ace is moaning in Marco's lips. Marco is turned on with the moan and roughly rubbed their members together.

Soon, they can feel the tingling feeling. Marco held the hips of Ace and thrust his member to the member of Ace. Both men groaned as they reach their climax. Marco laid Ace and gather some juices and put it in Ace's entrance.

"W-wait Marco… Ugh!" Ace felt a finger inside his ass hole. He moan louder when Marco inserted another finger and started to finger him.

Marco is becoming a little bit impatient and started to put another finger. "Ahh… ahh… Marco … Ahh…" Ace's moan is sexier that he almost want to fuck him but he knew it will hurt Ace. Marco continued to finger the kid until he moan loud. "Hah! … Marco that's…", Ace can't speak because of the pleasure that he is been receiving from Marco.

Marco knew he hit the spot of Ace. He began to finger him fast and stroke his member. Ace felt the tingling feeling again. He bit his arm and reached his climax.

Both of them are panting hard. Marco began to placed his member in the kid's entrance. He slowly thrust and he can see that Ace is hurting. He continue to thrust until he is fully inside him.

Ace panted and let a tear dropped in his eyes. _He's fucking big!_ Marco started to move slowly but Ace was in so much pleasure that he begged for Marco to do it fast and rough.

Marco was shocked at his request. _How can he request for that?! He's a fucking virgin!_ He had second thoughts but then saw the kid's aching face, he started to move fast and rough.

Ace moan louder and louder. Marco is doing it fast and rough. He was in pain but soon became pleasure. Ace felt another tingling feeling again and wrapped his arms around the neck of Marco.

Marco move faster and faster until they reach their climax. He fell on the kid's body, panting heavily.

"That was good." Ace sighed in satisfaction. Marco smiled. "Yeah it was."

They stayed like that for a while before getting dressed and cleaning up their messed. _I will not let Thatch see this._ Marco thought.

Ace was fucking tired to walked towards the men's bunker. He was tired and his whole body is aching. He was about to sit down when his ass hurts. He groaned and stood up instead while waiting for Marco to clean their mess.

Marco was done mopping when Ace wrapped his arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Marco kissed him back and was about to play around the kid's nipples when...

"Aahh! My eyes! My virgin eyes!"

 _I swear I'm gonna kill Thatch today._

 **\--is it good? haha**

 **6 chapters to go YOHOHOho**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good morning guys! just woke up. Thank you so much for writing a review. it helps actually YOHOHOHO oh and I would like to thank _Arvas13_** **for following me and this story. YAHOOOOO... love you** guys

Chapter 10

"Thatch!" He looked at Izou who is currently calling him.

"What is it my love?" Thatch smirked when he saw Izou blushed again under the moon light.

"Shut up! The two are gone again." Eh? Are they making love again? Better clean up their mess.

"Ok. I'll search for them. Watch out for our other brothers. Some might fall of overboard." Izou nodded as Thatch started to search for the presence of Marco and Ace.

It's easy for him to find them. Knowing Marco he will probably be at the balcony found in the back of the ship. And he's right.

"Ahh! My virgin eyes!" Thatch shouted and pretend to cover his eyes using his hand.

"Damn you Thatch!" Marco began to punched Thatch and Thatch began to laugh and started to run away from Marco.

"Come here you oversized dog!" Marco is completely annoyed at Thatch. Every time Ace and he are having a 'good' time, he will always, always come into the scene.

"Like I would pineapple head!" Marco began to transform into a Phoenix and chased the laughing bastard.

Ace laughed at the two and started to yawn. He's currently tired and sleepy. He didn't continue to watch the two men fighting and chasing around the ship in Marco's Phoenix form. When he saw Marco in Phoenix form, he was mesmerized. There's no doubt that this guy's flames are addicting. He started to yawn and proceed to the men's bunker. There he laid down by his stomach and shut his eyes.

"Hey kid. Wake up." Ace groaned. It's morning already? He didn't opened his eyes. Then he felt a hand suddenly gripped his ass which made him shout and opened his eyes.

"Ugh! The fuck Izou!" he glared at the man who is smiling at him.

"Nice ass. Come on kid. Everyone on this ship have some chores to do." He still gripping the kid's ass. _So soft._ He gripped it again but this time using his two hands. Ace groaned louder.

"Ugh! Fine! Just ...Ugh!... stop touching my ass!" Ace shouted and started to groan when Izou began to massage his ass.

"Ugh! Fuck! Stop it Izou!" Izou laughed. If only the kid knew how adorable he is. Ace got up and glared at Izou who he is currently laughing.

"You're so adorable kid." Izou said while picking up the mop and throwing it to Ace.

"Go fuck yourself." Ace glared at him once more and started to walked away. He stopped when someone pulled his arm and whispered in his ear. It was still Izou.

"Oh, if you have Pop's mark at your back, you are no longer be able to wear a shirt. Which means, temptation will rise." Ace blushed and looked around the men's bunker and some of his brothers are looking at him. He blushed even deeper and walked faster until he reached the deck. There he saw Pops and Marco.

"My son, come here." Ace was happy to hear the word son.

"Yes Pops?" Ace got closer to the old man.

"I will give you your first mission. Go to West and you'll find the Baroque Works. They are currently on my island terrorizing it's villagers. I want you to take care of that. Can you do it?" Ace smirked. Piece of cake.

"No problem. My bounty is not that high for nothing." The old man smirked and laughed.

"Gurarara. You are a fine kid. Because of that I want you to take this. It will help you on your journey." The old man reached something on his back and laid it in front of Ace. Ace was amazed.

"A boat!" Ace began to examined the small boat.

"This boat can run without the wind if you use your fire." Ace was happy. So happy that he gave the old man a hugged.

"Thanks Pops." He let go of the old man and carried his boat. Damn it's obviously heavy. He threw it overboard. Before he jumped, he glanced at the old man. "Bye Pops." And wore his hat before jumping on his boat. He lit his feet on fire and the boat set sail.

 **So I was beginning to think maybe this will not just end up in 15 chapters ONLY. MAYBE coz I've been keeping my updates kinda short. So yeah.. maybe I'll be extending this story YOHOHO PARTY PARTY**


	11. Chapter 11

**YOHOHO... just finished another chapter hoho... I've been reading your reviews and form a scenario in my mind. so yeah... this chapter is a *censored* scene. but it is not Marco and Ace but Izou and Thatch so... beware !!!!** YOHOHO

 ** _Dedicated to GreenDrkness_**

Chapter 11

"Pops I'm back!" The Whitebeard crew looked at the young man standing on the railing of the balcony. Ace defeated the Baroque works and even met his brother, Luffy on the way.

"My son, how did it go?" Whitebeard asked as the kid walked towards him. Ace gave his old man a thumbs up and a cheeky smile.

"Piece of cake." The crew rejoice. Whitebeard chuckled. _His son is pretty much like him when he was a kid._

Soon everyone were having a feast in his honor. Ace was overwhelmed. He never thought that his brother will really care for his simple achievement.

"Oh yeah. Pops!" the old man looked at his son. Ace brought out a wanted poster.

"Pops, this is my brother Luffy! I saw him in the West when I destroyed the Baroque Works!" Whitebeard looked at the poster. _This kid is just a rookie but his bounty is already 30 million beli._

"My, your brother must be strong." Whitebeard commented. Ace laughed.

"He's still no match for me Pops." Ace grinned and drank a mug of beer. "Besides I'm his older brother." Whitebeard chuckled and also drank a mug of beer.

"Hey Ace!" Ace looked at the one who is calling him. _It's Marco._

"Hey Marco!" Ace bid his Pops goodbye and went to sit beside Marco. He remembered he didn't say goodbye to Marco a while ago. He was too busy fighting the pain of his ass and looking at his new boat.

Ace sat beside Marco and started to drink. Marco saw Ace was drinking a mug of beer. He was worried if the kid can handle it.

Marco was about to asked something when his brothers snatched Ace away from him. His jaw dropped when his brothers began to have a drinking match. The first one to get drunk will lose.

Izou and Thatch also joined the match. They started to drink. The crew started to bet who will win the match. Shockingly, the other members that joined the match are already down. The remaining crew are Thatch, Izou and Ace. _This kid is strong._

After a few moments Thatch fell down along with Izou.

"Ace wins the game." The crew rejoice and drank as much beer as they can take. Marco looked at Ace who is about to fall down. He caught him quickly and carried him in his arms. _Damn this kid._ He decided to lay Ace on his bed that the men's bunker. Commanders room are in separate rooms.

Marco got in his room and slowly laid Ace on his bed. He smiled. The kid is cute if he's drunk. He covered the kid with a blanket and was about to leave when Ace hold his hand.

"What is it?" Marco asked. Ace looked at him. Marco's eye brow furrowed. His saying anything. He slowly released his hand.

"You know what kid, get some sleep." He patted the kid's head until he can hear a snore. He silently chuckled and laid beside him. A few seconds later, he fell asleep.

 ***insert censored scene YOHOHO***

"Hey Thatch wake up!" Izou was trying hard not to kick the one he love. After the drinking match, he carried Thatch. But because his a little bit drunk he cannot carry Thatch that much. So he dragged him until his room.

"Shit this guy is heavy." Izou complain and with all his strength he threw Thatch on his bed. Izou breath and heave a heavy sigh.

 _Finally._ He was about to leave when he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Come on Thatch! I'm fucking tired." Izou complain. He shouted when Thatch began to suck his neck. He struggles on the man's gripped when suddenly he was thrown on the bed. He is lying on his stomach and was about to get up to yell at the man when Thatch climb above him and continue to suck his neck. Izou moaned.

"T-Thatch… Ah!" he covered his mouth.

"No. Moan for me my love." Thatch removed the Izou's hand and tied it on top of Izou. He reached out for Izou's other hand tied it along with the other.

Thatch wasn't drunk. It's just an act. He just wanted to be closer to Izou. He love this guy more than the beautiful girls he'd met in his whole life.

"Thatch." Izou struggle. He wanted to hold Thatch but his hands are bound above him.

"Shh.. my love." Izou felt aroused and shut his eyes when Thatch started to remove his clothes except his kimono.

Izou was lying on his stomach butt naked in front of Thatch. Thatch was mesmerized. Fuck. He undressed himself and lift the hips of Izou.

"Spread your legs wide my love." Izou spread his legs. Thatch went underneath Izou and sucked his member.

"Ahh!" Izou moaned and began to moved his hips. He was fucking Thatch's mouth! Thatch gripped Izou's ass and he fucked his mouth faster and faster.

Izou felt a tingling feeling on his balls. He was close. He moved faster and faster but then Thatch removed him in his mouth.

"Na ah my love. You cannot cum yet." Izou shouted when Thatch tied Izou's member with a necktie.

"Shh…" Thatch kissed Izou and slid his tongue. Their tongues battle and Thatch slid his two fingers in Izou's ass. Izou tear his lips from Thatch and shouted in pain. Thatch didn't ready him but slid another finger inside him. Izou is shouting louder this time. Thatch put his two fingers on Izou's mouth.

"Suck them." Izou sucks them while Thatch fingered Izou. Thatch is maybe on his lucky day because he immediately found Izou's sweet spot. Izou moan and suck Thatch's fingers faster. He wanted to cum but he can't. Izou groaned in pain when Thatch didn't let him reach his orgasm again.

"Thatch .. please… fuck me…" Izou begged. His balls and hands are still tied. He wants to stroke himself because his balls are hurting. He is already drooling for the pleasure he's been receiving.

"Not yet my love." Thatch got up and went to get a bottle of wine in his cabinet. He opened it up. Izou wondered. He watched as Thatch drank from the bottle. _What is he doing?_

Thatch didn't actually drank the wine. He just took a mouthful and put the wine beside the bed. He lift Izou's ass and shoved his mouth on Izou's hole. He release the wine inside his mouth in Izou's hole. Izou was shocked and groan in pain and pleasure. Thatch slid his tounge into Izou's hole and began to suck the wine he put there.

Izou felt another tingling feeling. He was about to cum when Thatch stopped sucking him. Izou groaned and started to feel the pain on his balls and stomach. Thatch notice Izou's pain and pick up the wine and shoved it into Izou's ass hole. Izou yelped in pain and realized his butt is taking in all the wine.

"Ahh! Stop! Ahh!" Izou struggle and started to cry. His butt hurts. And his stomach and balls are in pain. Thatch made sure that Izou's ass hole takes all the wine. The wine bottle is almost empty when Thatch removed it on Izou's ass hole. Izou continued to cry. He knew that he is pain but also in pleasure. He was relieved when Thatch removed the wine. He felt his ass filled with wine and a burning sensation.

Thatch positioned himself and started to enter Izou. Izou yelped in pain as he felt the man's dick entering him. _Fuck it's too big! He's too big!_ He clenched making it harder for Thatch to move.

Thatch felt a burning feeling on his balls. He then started to move slowly. He can hear Izou gasped. He felt Izou clenched. It's hard for him move but then without any warning, he move faster. Izou cried in pleasure. _Thatch is fucking him!_ Izou started to move his hips.

They both have a rhythm. They are both moving. Thatch is near and so is Izou. He moved faster and faster. He removed the tie on Izou's balls and stroke him while his moving. Izou moan and moan in pleasure. They both reach their climax.

Thatch fell on Izou's back. He untied Izou's hands and laid on Izou. Izou didn't complain. He is also tired and sleepy and sore. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep while Thatch's member is still in his hole. Thatch saw that Izou is sleeping and didn't bother to remove himself from him. He then shut his eyes and sleep.

 **\--That is really hard to make seriously. I made Thatch a bad guy here but still I hope you like it and I would to share to you guys my real plan in this chapter.**

 **1\. This chapter was supposed to be a censored scene of Marco and Ace but it turns out that Thatch and Izou doesn't have a good time together.**

 **2\. Thatch was making love with Izou when Marco barge in and yelling at Thatch. (but of course it will ruin the fun right? so I didn't include it)**

 **3\. Izou was supposed to be the dominant one but repeating the scene, I think it would be better if Thatch will be the dominant.**

 **4\. And lastly, the scene where Ace meet Strawhat Luffy and his crew. (I was supposed to add that scene but my mind was not cooperating with my hand so yeah. it's my hands fault hahaha)**

so **let me guys know of what you think of my real plan for this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**so yeah another chapter is done YOHOHO this chapter has a censored scene actually but not that censored no worries. haha . anyways this chapter is quite long. so enjoy yuhuhu**

Chapter 12

Ace woke up with terrible head ache. He groaned in pain and gripped his hair hoping the pain will disappear. His groaned was heard by Marco who woke up a little bit early than the kid. He got up and put his feet on the ground and yawn. He looked at the kid and saw the him whining in pain.

"Ace?" He patted the kid's head.

"My head hurts." Marco knew why and didn't bother to asked. He set his hand on fire again. Like he did last time to ease Ace's pain, he caressed the kid's head.

Ace felt relieved. Marco's flames are really soothing, tempting and addicting. Marco removed his hand and kissed the kid's forehead.

"Feeling better?" Ace smiled. He opened his eyes and saw Marco sitting beside him. His back facing him.

"Yeah. Thanks Marco." He got up and gave Marco a kiss. Marco smiled and respond. He pushed his tongue and explored the kid's mouth before breaking the kiss.

"Let's go. It's already morning." Marco stood and lend his hand to Ace. Ace pouted.

"I can stand on my own." Marco chuckled and messed up the kid's hair.

Marco put on his sandals and walked towards the door. Ace followed after him. He put on his boots and tailed behind him.

Marco opened the door and expected for the sun to shine but saw that the sky is cloudy. It only means it will rain soon. They proceed to the mess hall and expected Thatch to greet them but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Thatch and Izou?" Ace asked Marco. "I don't know." Marco is also puzzled. He is used being called bird and pineapple names by Thatch in the morning.

"Maybe he's still sleeping. He drank a lot last night." Ace said while eating his breakfast.

"Yeah." Marco agreed. They are not yet done with their breakfast when one of their brothers came into the mess hall and shouting 'Enemies approaching!' Marco and Ace sprinted and got into the deck. Ace recognize the flag.

"Baroque Works." Ace murmured under his breath and jumped overboard.

"Ace wait!" Marco shouted as Ace jumped into his boat.

Ace lit his feet and his boat sailed towards the enemy's boat. He lit his fist on fire and send his fire into the enemy's boat making the boat shattered in pieces. He smirked and sailed back to the Moby Dick.

"Wow, Ace is indeed strong!" the crew gathered around him and praise him. Ace just smiled as his response to his brothers praise.

"Ace!" Ace heard Marco's voice and tried to find him in the crowd.

"My sons, give him some room." The crew immediately gave way to Ace. The others return to the mess hall and the others continue chatting on the deck.

"Hey Pops." Ace walked towards his old man. He just noticed that the old man is always wearing the oxygen thing under his nose. He doesn't exactly know the real term for that but didn't pay attention to it.

"You did a great job my son. I actually have a job for you if you like." Whitebeard earned a cheeky smile from his son.

"You can count on me Pops." Ace get his watermelon bag from the men's bunker and filled it with necessities. While preparing, Marco appeared beside him.

"Hey Marco." Ace didn't give him a glance. He was busy packing up supplies.

"Hey." Marco remained standing beside him, waiting for the kid to finish packing up. When Ace was done, he picked up his bag and looked at Marco. He walked towards him and gave the man a peck on the lips.

"This might be a long journey for me. I might not be able to come back after a few days." Marco slightly smiled and kiss the kid. He slid his tongue and explored the kid's mouth. Ace did the same and their tongues battle with each other until Marco broke the kiss. When they parted, a thin string of saliva was form.

"I'm going to miss you." Ace gave him a peck and proceed to Pops to gather information about his job.

Marco doesn't know why but he felt something bad is going to happen. He went to the deck and saw Thatch and Izou but not Ace. He probably went already. Marco sighed and greet the two.

"You woke up very late." Marco said while looking at the two.

"Yeah. The beer stuck on my head that's why." Izou replied as he tries to ignore the pain of his ass. It's actually burning and his trying his best to walked naturally. All he can say is he is so sore.

"Where's Ace by the way?" Thatch wondered where's the kid.

"He went on a job. He'll return after one day." They looked at the old man who is currently listening to their conversation. Marco walked towards the old man.

"Pops, I got a bad feeling about this." Whitebeard also felt the same but didn't let his son worry to much.

"Don't worry son. Ace is strong."

Ace traveled into the East to search for the island that Whitebeard want to take back. He wore his cloak that is color black with a design of flames. He needs to gather information first on who claimed the island and exposing the mark of Whitebeard is not a good idea.

He sailed for 3 hours and he finally saw the island. When he got close, he saw that there is a flag. _A marine!_ The marines claimed this island. He harbor his small boat and started to observe his surroundings. It looks like a normal town not until he saw a marine bumped into a kid. The kid said sorry to the marine but the marine kicked the kid.

 _Fuck this marine!_ _How can he hurt a kid?!_ He clenched his fist and tried to ignore. He's here to gather information first. He looked away and looked for an inn.

"Ugh… Thatch please not now. I'm sore." Izou was snatch by Thatch. He pulled Izou into an empty room. He locked it and let Izou wrapped his legs in the man's waist.

"No can do my love." Thatch bring him down and removed Izou's pants. Izou stepped out of his pants and pulled Thatch's pants down. He encircled his legs again in Thatch's waist.

"This will be fucking good." Thatch murmured under his breath and roughly entered Izou.

Meanwhile, Marco is sitting beside the old man. He really got a bad feeling about Ace going on the job alone.

"Relax my son. He'll be fine." Marco smiled at Whitebeard. _I hope so Pops._

Ace found an inn. He went inside and saw that it is empty. The only person in there is the inn keeper.

"Welcome traveler. How may I help you?" Ace sat on the chair.

"I would like to have a room for one." Ace wondered why the inn keeper is somewhat _afraid?_

"Ah yes of course." The inn keeper got the key and gave it to Ace. "You know traveler you should not be here." Ace looked at the inn keeper.

"This island is not safe. I advice you to go before you get into trouble." Ace looked at the inn keeper and asked.

"What's to be afraid of? This island is already a base of the Marines. Isn't it safe?" the inn keeper shook his head.

"This island was claim by a great pirate named Whitebeard. We we're glad because this island was also claimed by pirates. Those pirate are savages." The inn keeper poured Ace a drink and gave it to the kid. The inn keeper continued his story.

"It's like we are saved by Whitebeard but then a few weeks ago, the Marines came and destroyed half of the town. They removed the flag of Whitebeard and change it into their flag. After then, the people are now afraid to go outside of their houses." The inn keeper opened a drawer and brought out a black cloth. He gave it to Ace.

"That is the flag of Whitebeard. I kept it hoping someone will come and save us." The inn keeper bid his goodbye. Ace looked at the flag. Using their authorities in the wrong way is a bad move. He put the flag in his bag and drank the beer. He left a couple of beli and took the key to his room.

Ace was tired and fell on the bed and sleep. Tomorrow, he'll bring down these Marines.

The next morning, Ace began to walk and search for the main base of the Marines. He finally found the base that is made up of wood. He asked the nearby store keeper if there are any civilians inside.

"None. They are not like a noble Marine. These are savages. Killing anyone in their path. They do not take prisoners."

He looked at the base once more. It is quite large. And it is a two-story building. He set his fist on fire and send his flames into the base shattering it to pieces. He send another flame and another until he was satisfied. Their nothing left on the base. Only burned and shattered wood. Then someone shouted.

"It's Fire-Fist!" he removed his cloak revealing the mark of Whitebeard.

"It's a Whitebeard Pirate!" the Marines gather around him.

"Sir! The base is completely destroyed! There are no casualties reported Sir!" a marine shouted. _No casualties? Too bad._

"Don't move Fire-Fist!" Ace just looked at the man and set the whole place on fire. The Marines we're thrown away from the battlefield.

 _Piece of cake. Ace_ smirked and lowered his fire. He looked around and saw all of the Marines are down. He was about to walked away when he heard a sound of a gun. He was shocked and suddenly found himself trapped in a net. But not just an ordinary net. _Fuck. Sea stone. He_ felt his energy was being drained by the net. Then he heard a laugh.

"This will be fun." Ace growled at the man. He can't lose.

Marco is feeling uneasy again. He is sitting beside Whitebeard when he felt the old man's hand patting his back.

"It's alright son."

Ace groaned in pain as the Marines kicked him with their heavy boots. He wanted set them on fire but he is currently covered in a sea stone net.

"Think your tough huh?" one of the marine slashed the Ace with a small knife tied in a rope. He grunted in pain. The Marines laughed and slashed him more and more in front of the people he wanted to save.

The inn keeper was there. He is watching Ace as the Marines tortured him endlessly.

Another day had passed, Ace was lying on the ground looking so life less. His body is aching. He was kicked, slashed and punched by a glove filled with spikes. His body is covered in wounds. Good thing they didn't try to hit his face although his head is totally bleeding. And good thing they didn't notice that he is still holding a knife. He just have to wait for a right time. The Marines came again but this time they are holding a barrel. The Marines poured it on him and Ace began to bite his lip. _Shit! Seawater!_ The Marines laughed and poured a beer on Ace. Ace gritted his teeth. _Just wait. Just wait._

Night fell and the Marines are already asleep, Ace brought out his knife, cut the net and set his self free.The next day came...

"Where the fuck is he?!" all of the Marines are panicking. Not just because Fire-Fist escaped, he is nowhere to be found. Then they heard a whistle.

"Looking for me?" this time Ace made sure that they will suffer more than him. He send his flames on them. He brought out his knife and started to cut every Marine in his way. In that day, the only thing you can hear are the screams of marines.

"Pops, I'm gonna get him back." Marco is really worried. Ace should be back by now. It's already noon. Whitebeard sighed and was about to answer his son when someone spoke.

"Who's getting who?" They all turned and found Ace standing on the railing, bleeding. Ace smirked. "Hey." Ace began to wiggle and almost fell off overboard when Marco caught him. Ace was hanging. He looked at Marco. "Hey Marco." Then darkness envelop him.

Marco pulled Ace and settle him on the ground. He shouted.

"Call the doctor!" Marco tried his best not panic. He looked at the body of Ace. It is full of wounds. Some of it are fresh and some of it are beginning to heal. His arms clenched in anger.

 _They fucking tortured him!_ He felt a hand on his shoulder. It's Thatch.

"The doctor is here. Better bring him up in the infirmary." Marco nodded and picked up Ace and brought him to the infirmary.

He places Ace in the bed and the doctors automatically responded. They asked Marco to wait outside. He didn't want to go but he has no choice. He waited outside.

"How is he?" Marco looked up and saw his Pops standing. He can see he is worried about Ace.

"I don't know." Marco looked down and closed his eyes. He heard another footstep. He didn't bother to open his eyes to know who just approached. He already it was Thatch and Izou.

The door if the infirmary opened. Marco opened his eyes and looked at the doctor. The doctor sighed. This made them worried. Pops sat down and asked how's his son.

"Well, to start with, we washed his whole body first and the injuries became very clear. He was kicked many times in his upper and lower body. The mark of the boots are still visible on Ace's skin. Judging by the mark of the boots, it's a marine." Marco clenched his fist.

The doctor continued. "We also saw slashes. In the upper region of his body, there are 30 slashes in front and on his back are 49 slashes. Best guess, a small knife tied in a rope was used. His tattoo will looks like a messed so he needs to re-tattoo again." The doctor breathe in and out. "In the lower region, there 50 slashes over all. But that's not all."

Their hearts are beginning to sank. "There is a large wound on his head enough for him to lose enough blood. There are traces of punctured wounds. Just by looking at it, he was brutally punched by a glove with spikes." Izou was trying his best not to let his tears fall on his face.

"If you're asking if that's it, no." the doctor looked at them. "After being beaten, they poured sea water on his whole body making it numb. And not just sea water, but also beer."

The doctor fixed his eye glass. "That's all. You can now see him."

 **yes! Ace was tortured. actually my real plan again is for Ace to get raped but I'm tired haha.. so I just tortured him real bad. don't get mad... I'll torture him more I. the next chapter hahaha ...** **I'm so evil today I wonder why haha**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok. I'm sorry guys for the late update coz I've been a little bit busy and I don't have time. anyways, hope you like this chapter . ...**

Chapter 13

"Ace…" Marco cannot contain himself anymore. He saw Ace lying on the bed with a lot of bandages. He clenched his fist and went outside.

"Marco." He heard Izou called him but he didn't even bother to looked at him. All he wanted to do is to go into the island and make the Marines pay for what they've done with Ace. He transformed his arms into wings. He leapt into the air and was about to set off when Whitebeard caught his leg.

"Let me go Pops! I'm going to make them pay!" All of the crew looked at Marco. They all saw the anger in his face. It's their first time seeing Marco so furious that anytime he will kill.

"You will not go there!" Marco struggled at the old man's gripped. Whitebeard pulled Marco and slammed his head on the wooden floor. He didn't want to do this but Marco is getting out of hand.

"Let me go!" Marco fully turned into a Phoenix. He escaped on the old man's grasped. He faced the old man. Whitebeard saw a furious man looking at him and he knew Marco let his anger controlled him now.

Marco flew towards Whitebeard and kicked him. The whole crew was shocked to see what Marco did. They never expected for Marco to attacked Whitebeard because he is their First Division Commander. Whitebeard caught the man's leg and slammed him again on the ground. The impact was strong enough to make the whole ship shake.

Marco started to cough blood. All he wanted to do now is to find those who tortured Ace. _I need to find them._ _I'm going_ _to make sure they will not see the light of the day!_ _I'm going to make them pay._

Marco tried to stand. Izou was about to help when Thatch held his hand.

"Don't."

"B-but his hurt!" Izou tried to go near Marco but Thatch pulled his hand.

"He is not the Marco that we used to know Izou! He is already been taken by anger!" Izou looked at him. He looked at Marco who is already standing ready to fight. He looked at man's eyes. _Thatch is right._ _This man is already out of control._

Marco dashed and continued to attack Whitebeard. The old man just keeps on blocking the man's attacks. He knew his son is in pain but it is already getting out of hand. Marco kicked him again. He blocked it and this time he'll sure to end this fight. He grabbed Marco's neck.

"Pops no!" Izou panicked. He knew that Pops will not kill Marco but seeing Marco being gripped by the old man, is impossible to believe. Marco struggled and his wings turned back into arms once again. He felt that his airway was slowly blocked and unconsciousness began to seep into his body.

The whole crew saw how Marco's arms slowly fell on his sides. Marco is unconscious. Whitebeard released Marco and caught him in his arms. He went into the infirmary and laid Marco beside the bed of Ace. He looked at his sons and left them to the doctors.

Vista the Fifth Division Commander ordered his brothers to go back on what they are doing. He saw the worried faces of his brothers. He's worried too. Not just Ace. But also Marco and Pops. He looked at Whitebeard who is currently sitting on his chair with the oxygen provider under his nose. He walked towards Whitebeard.

"Pops."

"Leave me be my son." Vista expected this answer from him. He nodded as a response and walked away.

Whitebeard massage his temple. It's his fault. He is the one who send Ace into that job. He should be the one to take responsibility. He shut his eyes.

"Pops?" he opened his eyes and face his son, Thatch.

"Pops, it's not your fault." Whitebeard heave a heavy sigh. Thatch looked at his Pops and left a mug of sake beside him. He knew what his Pops need. He then retired in his room.

 _Two days._ It's been two days since the incident. Marco woke up after a day. When he woke up, he received a punch in the gut by Thatch. When Izou saw him, he received a kick straight in his face. Good thing Izou didn't hit his balls. After receiving the fist of love and kick of affection from the two, he visited the old man's room. Most of his crew were happy to see him alive after what happened between their Pops and him. They almost thought he died.

Marco got into his Pops room. He knocked and slowly open and enter the old man's room.

"Pops?" Marco saw a sad old man sitting on his bed. The old man looked at Marco and saw a slight of happiness in his eyes.

"My son, you're awake! How do you feel?" He extended his arm in Marco's direction. "Come give your father a warm hug!" Marco smiled and jumped into the old man's arms. Whitebeard hugged his son tightly.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. I'm lost at that time. I didn't know what to do." Whitebeard patted his son's back. "No. I'm sorry for sending Ace in that job and hurting you." Marco felt a liquid fell on his back. Pops is crying. He hugged the old man tightly.

"We're both sorry Pops."

Ace groaned. His whole body hurts. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a wooden ceiling. _I'm home I guess._ He tilted his head and saw Marco sitting on a bed with his head down resting on his hand. By the looks of it, he is sleeping. He tried to move his hand but he felt a slight pain. _Ah fuck those Marines! Good thing I've burned them good._ Since he cannot reach Marco, he called his name.

"Hey Marco." Marco heard his name. He opened his eyes and looked at Ace. The kid's awake. Marco stared at the kid. Wait… the kid's awake? Damn right his awake! Marco's eyes widened and hugged Ace who is currently laughing at Marco's late reaction.

"Ace. You're finally awake." Ace caressed the man's hair.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" Ace asked.

"Two days." _Say what?! No wonder his body felt so weak._ Marco lifted his whole body and sat beside Ace.

"So… care to share some details when I was out?" Marco slightly smiled and then filled the kid the details he's been asking for. He started talking about Ace's injuries and his tattoo. Ace didn't pay attention to it but widened his eyes when Marco told him what happened between Marco and Pops.

"You attacked Pops?!" Ace shouted but then coughed. _Damn._ Marco sighed.

"It was my fault. I lose control." Ace slightly laughed.

"Now you know the feeling being beaten by Pops." They both laughed. It's true though. Ace already tried being beaten by Whitebeard a hundred times.

"Hey Marco. Why don't you use your flames to heal me?" Marco looked at him.

"You sure?" Ace smiled. He set his whole body on fire and pulled Marco on top of him. "Where's your flames now big boy?" Marco chuckled. He then set his whole body on fire and kissed the kid's lips.

Thatch, Izou and Whitebeard wanted to visit Ace. They walked and soon reach the infirmary. There they saw a beautiful scenery. Marco and Ace are covered by their own flames. Their flames began to mixed forming a violet flame. It made the three watched in awe.

Ace broke the kissed and slowly turned off his fire. Same goes through with Marco.

"Feeling better?" Ace chuckled. He got up and stretch his arms in the air.

"Never better." Marco smiled and removed himself from the kid.

"Wow."

"Now that's a show."

"I love the color."

Marco and Ace faced the direction of those who spoke. Their eyes widened and their face flushed.

"Gurarara. How are you my son?"

 _Oh God please kill me now._

 **Yes! I didn't tortured Ace! Just joking. Dang I want to torture him more but I guess one torture is enough haha. oh and if you notice the past chapters are quite long. actually I'm trying to keep it long though I want to cut it sometimes. haha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally done! wow I'll sleep late again. haha. at least I'm done writing this chapter for you guys. shout out to _oOLinnyOo_ who started to follow this story thanks. :) and thank you for your reviews! it helped me a lot. haha**

Chapter 14

"What the- t-this is a miracle!" The doctor exclaimed making Whitebeard, Thatch, Izou, Marco and Ace's heart jumped.

"What is it doctor?" Ace wondered. He was currently being checked by the doctor and when he removed some of the bandages in his arm, he heard a loud gasped, followed by an exclamation. The doctor made them looked at his arm and saw clean and unscathed arm. The doctor began to removed the bandages on Ace's chest. There he covered his mouth. Ace's chest is completely clean. No cuts. No bruises. Nothing. Completely clean. He looked at the kid's back and saw the tattoo back into the way it was before. It doesn't need any re-tattoo or whatever. He moved down in the lower body region of Ace and removed the bandages and like Ace's upper body, it's clean.

"I can't believe it! His whole body is completely clean! No bruises. No more boot prints. No more cuts. Nothing! It's… it's extraordinary!" he looked at Ace.

"How about in the inside? Do you feel any pain? Or broken muscle or what? Or…" the doctor slowly removed Ace's bandage in the head and saw that it is clean. "Or head ache?"

Now that the doctor mentioned it, he didn't actually feel any pain. Unlike awhile ago when he woke up. His whole body was aching but now it's gone.

"Uhh… No, I feel no pain." Ace answered. The doctor raised his hands as a sign of defeat. He's too amazed.

"It's a miracle. I… I don't know what to say about this. His fully recovered." He excused himself and walked to the mess hall to get something to drink. He still can't believe it obviously.

"Wow. So you're fully back right?" Ace smiled at Izou.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Anyways, Pops! I want to go out again." Everyone looked at Ace. Whitebeard firmly shut his eyes and said…

"No." Ace looked at him in disbelief.

"Come on Pops! I did my job. I burned the ass holes and put back your flag. Well, maybe I was a little bit late but –" Thatch cut off

"Ace, be a little bit sensitive in this situation. It doesn't mean you are fully healed you will go out there again and killing yourself." Ace shook his head.

"What? Come on guys. I did my job! I got home." He looked at them one by one.

"Yes you got home bleeding to death." Izou's eye brow furrowed. Ace just snort.

"What's with you guys today? Look, I did my job. Please Pops." Ace looked at Whitebeard.

"Ace… we almost lost you because of this job I gave you. We –" he was cut off by his son who just came and began shouting 'Pirates!' All of them including Ace got into the deck. They saw a pirate ship. Ace grinned.

Ace was about to jumped overboard but Marco gripped his wrist.

"I will not let you go out there." Ace is getting a little bit irritated with the 'over protectiveness' of his family. He twisted his wrist and jumped. He didn't got on his boat. Instead he set his lower body on flame. He started to twirl. With this actions, he can make his jumped higher and he can last longer in the air.

He immediately got above the pirate ship. There he set his fists on fire and send it to the ship. The ship got wrecked and before it sink, he landed on a wood and jumped again going back to the ship.

Ace landed on the ship earning the cheers of his brothers. All of them gave him praise except Thatch, Izou, Marco and Whitebeard. He knew why and never bother to asked. He is sick being treated like a kid anymore. He'll prove himself.

A month has passed, Ace go out on jobs even if Whitebeard didn't ordered him. He defeated a lot of pirates who have bounties on their head. Not just pirates, but he also wreck Navy ships if they got in his way. These events made his name known around the world. Not only that, he also earn the trust of his brothers.

"Wow! Ace did it again! He made Douma's crew surrender, all on his own!"

"Me? Become the Second Division Commander?" Ace asked while he is preparing his watermelon. He was planning to set sail again.

"We've been missing one for a long time."

"The others would surely accept you."

Ace looked at his two brothers. _Second Division Commander eh?_ He continued packing.

"I'll think about it." His brothers smiled and excused themselves. He nodded and picked the last item that he needs before he set sail. He fixed his watermelon bag. He was about to picked it up when he felt strong arms around his waist. He knew who it is.

"Marco." He placed his hands on Marco's hands. The man buried his face on Ace's neck.

"I miss you. Please don't shut out me again." Ace was caught off guard. He felt his neck wet. Marco is crying. "Please…" Marco is already begging.

Ace's tears was starting to build up. It's been a month since they got this close. _A month._ He still remember what happen a month ago.

After Ace blew up the pirate ship, Marco grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the crowd.

"Marco! It hurts!" Marco pulled him once more and cornered him with his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?! You could have ended up hurt again and worst killed!" he shouted at Ace. Ace didn't expected this reaction from him but then anger started to build up inside him. He pushed Marco away.

"What is it with you?! I just wanted to set sail! What's wrong with that?!" Marco looked at him in disbelief.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! You and your childish actions! Because of your childish actions, you can ended up killing yourself! Because of your childish actions, and your insensitive nature you're not ending up hurting yourself but also other people! A simple request Ace! We only have a simple request! But you didn't even fucking listen! So please, starting from now on stop being a brat!" Ace cannot believe it. Marco stopped and realizes what he just said. He saw Ace lowered his head. He knew what he said is wrong. It is truly wrong.

"Shit I'm sorry. God I'm sor-" he was about to put his arms around Ace when the kid kicked him in the stomach making him fall into the ground.

"Ace…" Ace looked at him. He is hurt he is fucking hurt! _I though he accepted me._ _I thought..._ Ace's tears began to fall. _I was wrong. I was fucking wrong!_ He let his tears fall but looked at Marco. Marco saw an angry Ace.

"Fuck you Marco! I thought you already accepted me for who I am! I thought when you said you love me you understand me! But I was wrong. I was fucking wrong Marco!" he looked away. Ace's last words hit Marco straight into his chest.

"I was fucking wrong loving you." Marco's tears fall as he saw Ace turned his back from him.

During that month, he always set sail. Main reason is that he doesn't want to see Marco. Whenever Marco is close by, his main reason will be 'I'll be sailing again' or 'Gotta go take care of some business.' All of his brothers even Whitebeard notice Ace's behavior. They knew something is wrong between the two. They are no longer talking to each other. Worst, whenever Marco tries to talked to Ace they will see Ace turned his back from Marco and jumped overboard.

Thatch and Izou was also affected on what is happening between the two. They were sad. And became sadder when they saw Ace hanging out with Teach. Ace hangs out with them but not that long unlike Teach. Sometimes they will see them eating together. Every time Ace comes home he will always search for Teach and they will have a chat. Then they will see them laughing together.

But the worst part of it is that Marco is there. He is there watching the two get along. He is there. He is there emotionally torturing himself. Izou sometimes saw Marco drinking until he passed out. Thatch sometimes saw him crying silently while watching Ace and Teach together.

That month, Marco was a messed.

Marco felt water falling down from his hands. He knew Ace is crying. He let go of Ace's waist and turned him around. He is now looking at the one he love. He cupped Ace's face and looked at him in the eye.

"I'm sorry Ace. I'm fucking sorry for calling you a brat. Please forgive me. Please." He rested his forehead on Ace's forehead. Ace placed his hands on Marco's chest. Marco cried even more.

"Please… don't push me away again. Please. I can't. Please." Marco hold Ace's hands but then his legs trembled and became jelly. He slowly kneeled on the floor, still holding Ace's hands.

"Please. I love you."

Ace trembled and fall into his knees and hugged Marco. He wrapped his arms in Marco's neck and cried.

"I forgive you. I love you too Marco." Marco felt happiness and relief. He hugged Ace tightly and planted kisses on Ace's neck.

Ace buried his face on his own arms that is hugging Marco tightly. "I'm sorry Marco."

Marco slightly shook his head. "No, I should be the one saying sorry. I'm sorry for being an ass hole. I'm sorry for calling you brat. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm –" Ace cut him off.

"I'm sorry for saying that I'm wrong loving you." With that, Marco cried in Ace's arms.

"I'm sorry for saying that Marco. I-" Ace breath but because of crying so much it made his breath shaky.

"I'm sorry for being insensitive. I'm sorry for being a brat." He cannot speak anymore. He tried to control his tears but it made him intake sharp breaths.

It's been a while before they settle down. They're eyes are sore and tired. Marco and Ace agreed to take a short nap on the kid's bed. They both removed their foot wears and lied on the bed. Marco hugging Ace tightly is a complete and beautiful scene.

 **I didn't know why I wrote a two medium sad chapters today. haha. anyways, I hope you like this chapter. YOHOHO**


	15. Chapter 15

**oh my readers! I am truly sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. I am truly sorry. don't worry this chapter will be a worth while.**

Chapter15

Ace woke up earlier than Marco. He looked at the man and caressed it's jaw. He leaned down to kissed the man's lips. He got up and put on his boots. He felt his stomach rumbled.

 _I'm hungry_. He picked up a piece of paper and wrote:

 _'I'll be at the mess hall. Ace.'_ He placed it beside Marco and went to the mess hall.

Ace saw Teach eating a cherry his favorite cherry pie. Teach saw him and smiled. "Oi Ace!" Ace chuckled. He took a bread and sat beside him. As usual, they will talked about what they are doing a while ago. They never lose a topic to talked about. Ace suddenly remembered something that he needs to ask.

"Oi Teach." The man continued to eat but managed to respond. "Yeah?"

"One of our brothers asked me to become the Second Division Commander." He took a bite from the bread.

"Oh? That's good!" Teach answered happily. Ace looked at him.

"You've been a lot longer here than me right? Are you sure it's okay?" Ace didn't want to cause any conflict between his brothers so he needs to talked to them about his decision.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I don't have that kind of ambition anyway." Teach finished his pie and looked at the kid beside him. He grinned.

"Go ahead Commander Ace!" He said before he stood up and messed the kid's hair. He got his things and went.

Ace smiled and continued eating. He was eating the last piece of bread when he felt arms around his waist and a face buried on his neck.

"You left me." Ace chuckled.

"At least I told you where I am." Both men chuckled. Marco kissed the kid's cheeks before he let him go and sat beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me yoi?" Ace looked at the man.

"Hey your famous phrase is back!" Marco messed the kid's hair. Ace laughed and grabbed the man's wrist.

"Haha… it's been a while since I heard you say yoi." He kissed the man's palm and let it rests in his cheek. Marco grinned and pinched the kid's cheek before letting him go.

"So, you want to take the place yoi? It's going to be hard for beginners." Ace smiled and drank a mug of beer before answering.

"Yeah. It's a lot of responsibility but I think it's worth it. I just need to clarify something to Pops before I take the position." Marco nodded. He watched the kid grabbed another beer and drank. He linger his eyes on the kid's exposed body before grabbing a beer. He started to drink but choke when he heard someone shouted.

"So where are the lovers?!" All of the crew looked at the one who just entered the hall. Thatch look around and when he saw a pineapple head sitting beside a half naked man, he dashed and place his arms on their shoulders.

"What do you want Thatch?" Marco asked with a bored tone.

"Well, when I was walking around the ship, I heard some gossips that the both of you are in good terms now so I asked where you are for me to see it in my own eyes." Thatch smiled and removed his arms.

"So?" Thatch smirked and wrapped his arms on Ace's waist. He then carried Ace and placed him on his lap. Ace jolted and started to struggle.

"Hey let me go!" Marco stood up and looked at Thatch with burning eyes. Thatch laughed and licked the kid's sensitive earlobe making him moan.

"Ugh! Fuck Thatch!" Marco looked at the flushed Ace. Thatch laughed and released the kid. Ace immediately got up and went straight into Marco's arms and burying his face on the man's broad chest. Marco envelop his arms around the kid's body.

"His mine Thatch." If Thatch is only an ice cream, he will already melt. Marco's eyes are looking at him like he wanted to burn Thatch and throw him into the sea filled with sea Kings.

"Ah almost forgot. Hey Ace we are going to attack a pirate ship later. We might need some back up." The kid looked at the man but not removing himself from the arms of Marco.

"Teach is coming with us, no worries." Thatch grinned as he saw Marco's hugged tightened.

"Maybe I'll come." Ace answered and buried his face on the man's chest again.

"I doubt it ." Thatch laughed and went away. When Ace felt that Thatch already left, he looked at Marco and gave him a peck on the lips. He then excused himself.

"Where are you going?" Marco wanted to know where he will set sail. He wanted to know, in case something happened to Ace especially he is already known in the whole world. Everyone will surely looked for him to take his head. As if Ace is reading Marco's mind, he gave the man an assuring smile.

"Don't worry. I won't set sail today yet. I'll just go and see Pops. I wanted to say something to him about me, being the Second Division Commander." _And me,_ _being the son of a legendary pirate._

 _The one who started the Pirate Era..._

 _Whitebeard's rival..._

Whitebeard heard a knocked. He looked at the door and heard a voice.

"Hey Pops, got a minute?" _Ah Ace. What brings him here?_

The door opened and Ace entered the room.

"My son, what brings you here?" Ace sat down in the foot part of the bed. He didn't looked at Whitebeard.

"Uh, my brothers want me to become the your Second Commander. I just thought I can asked you first before I entitled myself." Whitebeard chuckled.

He's happy to know that his son, Ace, the one who hated him for calling him son, the one who tried to assassinate him for a hundred time is saying that he needs permission to be his Commander.

"Gurara. I'm happy that you've decided that. It's ok my son. Besides you became stronger than the last time." Ace awkwardly laughed. Whitebeard notice this.

"Well, there's something else is more important that I need to tell you besides from being the Second Commander." Ace sighed. _Ok, here goes nothing._

"My mother is Portgas D. Rogue. I took here name to cover up my true name." Ace paused. Whitebeard waited for Ace to continue.

"My father was once your rival. Gol D. Roger." Ace shut his eyes and waited for Whitebeard to throw him off board and say _'Go out of here' or 'You are not my son.' But_ he didn't heard any of it. Instead he heard a loud laughed coming from Whitebeard himself.

"Really? What a surprise. So that's how it is." He drank a sake which Ace didn't know where it came from. "You really don't act like Roger though."

Ace began to wonder. "Weren't you two enemies? Aren't you going to throw me out?" he asked. Whitebeard looked at him.

"When you said you had something important to talk about, I thought it will be bigger than this." Ace looked at him with wide eyes. _How can he say that this is not important?_

"It doesn't matter who your parents were. Everyone is a child of sea." Whitebeard laughed. Ace was amused and touched by what Whitebeard had told him. He smiled. _I don't I deserve to be your son Pops, but thanks._

"I thought you are going to throw me off board." Whitebeard's laughed became louder.

"Gurara! Didn't I did that already for how many times." Both men chuckled. Their laughter slowly died. Whitebeard drank from his sake before he spoke.

"Go now my son. You need a plenty of rest because tomorrow, we will have a feast." Ace smiled. He stood up and before he walked out of the room, he bid the old man good-bye.

By the time he got out, he saw Thatch waiting outside. "Yo!"

"Hey." Ace's response is a livelier than before. How could he not be right? Whitebeard doesn't care if he is Roger's kid.

"Looks like you talked to Pops. Hehe. We'll postponed the attacked tomorrow after your feast." Ace didn't asked why. He's too happy for today.

"Let's have a toast! For our new Second Division Commander! Fire-Fist Ace!" the crew gave a toast and praises to Ace. The crew celebrated morning until noon.

Thatch blocked the attacked. He strike back with his two swords in both hands. The enemy fell on his feet bleeding.

"Commander Ace is here to help us!" Thatch looked at the one who just jumped into the enemy's ship. He snorted.

"Show off." Ace chuckled and started to burn the pirates. His brothers just stood there and watched as Ace finished the job.

Ace rests his hand on his hat. "Piece of cake." The crew rejoice and started to leave the enemy's ship.

"Hey Ace. Look what I've found." They've gone back to the Moby Dick with a lot of loot to add in the ships treasure. Ace dropped the loot and looked at Thatch.

"Isn't that a devil fruit?" Ace asked.

"It is but I don't know what it is yet." Ace shrugged his shoulders and started to unpacked the loot. Beside him was Teach, looking at the devil fruit that Thatch is holding with desire.

Thatch is on watch tonight. He was walking on the deck holding the devil fruit. He stopped and examined it. _I wonder what kind of devil fruit this is._ He is occupied. He didn't notice someone behind him.

Thatch dropped the devil fruit. Blood came out of his mouth. He glanced at his shoulders and saw Teach holding the sword that stabbed him. Teach forcedly removed the sword from Thatch's body. Thatch fell on the floor coughing in blood. Teach grinned and picked the devil fruit and ran away into the sea.

Thatch lie helpless on the deck. He is starting to lose conscious. Soon his vision became blurry.

His memories began to flashback on his own eyes. He saw the first time he got into the Moby Dick. He saw the first time he saw Izou, combing his hair and letting his hair being touched by the ocean's breeze. It began to play fast forward and he saw his memories with Marco and Ace. _All those happy memories._ He smiled and tears began to fall.

 _It's my time already? My, I haven't said goodbye to my Izou_. _I haven't called Marco names_. _I haven't joke around Ace_. _My, there's so many things that_ _I still wanted to do._ _Can't you just wait?_

He began to cry when he saw everyone in his memories. Everyone who is having a feast. That time they are so happy.

 _Can you let me live a little longer? Please..._

He felt his breath slowly decreasing.

 _"Thatch!" he grinned at Marco who is already ready to kill him._

 _"What's up Pineapple head?" he began to ran when Marco started to chase him on the deck._

 _"Hey Thatch." Ace smiled at him._

 _"Thanks for being my best friend."_

" _Thatch?" he looked at Izou_.

 _"Yes?" Izou gave him a peck on the lips._

 _"I love you."_

Darkness began to seep and his eyes began to close. He then felt a cold water showering him.

 _Rain? Tch. The sky also knows how I feel_.

He started to coughed some blood.

 _Please..._

 _And he breathe his last breathe._

 **I'm really sorry Thatch huhu... I let you suffer huhu. ...**

 **as you notice, I am actually following the original plot of Oda Eiichiro. but don't worry I will not actually follow that. haha. I hope I made your heart cry a little bit.** **To be honest, I was not actually satisfied in the part where I made the Marines torture Ace, Marco fighting Whitebeard, and Ace and Marco having a fight. so yeah . after I ended this chapter I was actually satisfied now. and no worries I'll try to make it up to you guys in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**ok first of all, I know you're angry because I killed Thatch. haha... Well, a story is not a story without a thrill right? anyways, this chapter is dedicated to _ashie dragneel_. and I would like to thank you ashie for following me and this story and for making this story and me your favorite. Thank you very much! I was inspired to write more because of your reviews also... **

Chapter 16

"Fuck Marco let me go!" Marco is pinning Ace on the deck. Ace knew what happened to Thatch.

"This is not helping Ace! Thatch is still breathing! Do you think he'll be happy to know you are risking your life to avenge him?!" If Marco didn't come and found Thatch, he will be gone forever. Ace continue to struggle. He doesn't know what to feel. Anger began to surge in his whole body. He set his whole body on fire making the entire crew move away from him.

"Ace! Pops already said that this is an exception!" Marco didn't removed himself from Ace. Ace screamed and his flames covered the whole deck. The crew almost thought that they would burn but when the fire touched them, they felt something else. Pain. Soon it became sorrow. The whole crew felt every emotion of Ace. Soon they heard sobs coming from Ace.

"I treated him like a brother. How… how can he do this?" Marco let go the kid's arms but not removing himself above him. Ace covered his eyes with his arms and silently cried.

No one dared to speak. They just stand there… looking at their two commanders hugged each other.

"I wouldn't thought Teach can do that to Thatch." Whitebeard spoke. He clenched his fists. He's angry because of what happened to his family. _It looks like his family is slowly tearing apart._

"Ugh!" Marco fell on the floor. He got punched by Ace.

"Ace! Stop!" Ace jumped over board and sailed on his boat. Marco transform into a Phoenix and flew towards Ace. He grabbed Ace's shoulders using his claws. The kid struggle in his claws.

"Fuck! Let me go Marco!" Ace began to send flames on Marco. Marco didn't flinched and didn't dropped the kid until they reached the Moby Dick. There he dropped the furious Ace on the deck. His brothers gave way for them.

Marco transformed back into his human form and shouted at Ace.

"Don't let your anger control you Ace!" but the kid is not listening instead he began to attacked Marco. Marco blocked his attacked.

"If you will not step aside, I will kill you." The crew members gasped. Marco was shocked. _How can he say that?_ He was still in a state of shocked when Ace punched him in the face. He flew and hit the railing of the ship. He grunted in pain. He looked at the kid. _His eyes... It's not him anymore._

Marco transformed into a Phoenix. Ace covered his whole body with his flames. Ace dashed towards the Phoenix with his flaming fist.

Izou was watching the two kill each other. He cannot do anything about it. Especially he is in pain. Knowing Thatch was close to death, he is torn between brotherhood and revenge. He wants to go and kill Teach but on the other side, if he will do it, he will risked his life and his family.

The Phoenix and the Fire-Fist clashed. The crew shut their eyes. The clashed they made are brighter than the morning sun. Soon, the light died. The crew opened their eyes and found Marco and Ace lying down lifeless on the deck. Izou rushed to checked the pulse of both men. They're still breathing. He sighed in relief and ordered some of his brothers to take them into the infirmary.

"Pops…" Izou looked at Whitebeard. Whitebeard looked to the sky.

"I feel something bad is going to happen if we let Ace hunt Teach down." He looked at his son. "How is Thatch?"

Izou shook his head. "He's still asleep. At least. Good thing Marco found him and shed his flames." It's true. If it wasn't for Marco, Thatch will be a goner.

A month had passed. The three are back on their feet. They are fully healed and ready to fight. Marco and Ace's relationship are still good. By the time they woke up, they easily forgive each other. Thatch on the other hand was brutally but sexually assaulted by Izou. One thing for sure, Izou is a monster in bed.

"Ace?" Marco found Ace in the balcony in the back of the ship. Marco gulped. He remembered the first time they had sex.

"Hey." The kid didn't bother to looked at Marco. He keeps his eyes on the wide open sea.

"We will arrive on the next island soon. Pops wants you to scout the island before we dock." Ace looked at Marco.

"So you trust me now huh?" After what happened, Marco and the crew kept their eyes on the Commander. They didn't let him set sail for a month because of the fear that Ace might go and searched for Teach. There was one time when the crew lost sight of Ace. They panicked and began to run and searched all the rooms only to find out that he is hanging out in the crow's nest of the sail, reading a newspaper. For the past month they found out that Teach changed his name into Blackbeard and have a pirate crew. They expected for Ace to reacted on the news but he didn't bother. He simply walked away.

Ace sailed and went to scout the island. He saw that there are no flags and Navies. He harbored his boat in the dock and started to walked around the town. The town was simple, and full of people. He continued to walked. _Just an ordinary town._ He head back into the dock. He got into his boat and was about to set sail when he found himself drowning in the sea.

"What's taking him so long?" Marco is beginning to worry. He felt something bad happened. Whitebeard removed the oxygen under his nose and stood up.

"Set sail!" The Moby Dick set sail and reached the island. All of them gasped. Marco flew into the dock. He studied the destroyed boat. The boat was cut into pieces. The only thing left are debris. He was about to move when he saw something floating along with the debris. It was close to the dock. Marco picked it up and gasped. It's a hat. A hat that Ace always used.

"Ace…"

He looked at his family.

"It's Ace..." he gripped the hat tightly. "Someone took him."

 **so it's short chapter and yeah, like I said in my previous chapter, I will not actually follow the original plot. as you can read, Thatch is still alive. I didn't kill him. I was planning to, but I got tired. haha... I know you will notice that this chapter is quite a rushed chapter hahaha...** **I hope you still like to continue reading this haha**


	17. Chapter 17

**it's been so long and finally it's time to end this story. but this chapter is not yet the end ok?**

Chapter 17

Ace gained his conscious. He felt a chained in both wrists. He opened his eyes and saw himself inside a prison. He move his hands that are currently bound in chains. It was placed in a hanging position. It made a clanging sound that echoed the whole prison.

 _Where am_ _I? He_ shut his eyes and tried to recall what happened.

 _I was_ _drowning_. _Then I felt someone pulled me out_ _of_ _the water_. _I coughed and opened_ _my eyes_. _My boat... It's destroyed!_

 _I got up and looked around.Then_ _someone immerged from the water_. _I was about to attacked but then I felt a weight on my wrists_. _I looked at them and they are bound in chains._

 _"You cannot use your flames Commander." I looked for the voice and saw Blackbeard grinning like a pig._

 _"Can't fight without dirty tricks huh. What a shame."_ _I looked at him with anger in my eyes._

 _"Nah it's not my fault Commander Ac_ _e." I growled at him. Then someone came appeared behind him._ _I was shocked._ _"Squard? What do you think you're doing?!" I_ _know what he is doing. What_ _I wanted to know is why. My_ _blood started to boil._

 _"I'm sorry Commander but no matter what you do, you are still the son of a murderer." I looked at him in disbelief._

 _"Your father killed my loyal crew. Therefore, I should kill his son for my crew."_ _I felt my_ _body weakened_. _I_ _started to lose my conscious_. _But before_ _I lose it_ , _I stared at_ _Squard._

" _Squard. I forgive you._ " _I smiled and felt my body fall into the wooden deck._

 _Squard betrayed me and_ _Pops._ Ace bitterly laughed and opened his eyes. He stared at his own feet when he heard footsteps. He didn't bother to find out who he is. Judging by where he is right now, he's sure that it's a Marine. Then the sound stop. He felt someone is looking at him.

"I never expected to see you in this kind of place Ace." That voice…

He looked up and saw Garp standing outside the cell.

"Old man." Garp laughed and sat outside the prison cell.

"What are you doing here, Old man?" Garp's laughed died and looked at Ace.

"Can't I visited my grandson in the Impel Down?" _Impel Down? Nice. No wonder it's cozy._

"I don't need visiting Old man." Garp smiled. _Still a stubborn child._

"Of course you need. You'll die tomorrow." Ace looked at Garp. Garp is serious. You can see it in his face.

"Like I care. We will all die one day." Ace answered. But deep inside, he doesn't want to die yet. _If he dies, what will happen to his family? to Luffy? to Marco?_ He started to gritted his teeth.

Garp looked at Ace. All this time he is trying to stop his tears from falling. Hearing the announcement of the execution of Ace, made his heart break into two.

"Ace… before your father died-" Ace cut him off.

"That man is not my father. My father is no other than Whitebeard." Garp was silent. _If only I can tell Ace..._

"Hey lemon head! Quit it! We can't concentrate if you keep walking around!" Marco stopped walking and glared at Thatch. Thatch brought his hands up. _'Fire-Fist, do what you want.'_

Then a bird landed in front of him. It was a big bird with a bag in front. It's a bird that carries newspaper to the sailors. He put the money in the bird's bag and took a newspaper. The bird flew away from the ship. He was about to give it to Whitebeard when he saw the headline of the newspaper.

 ** _'Fire-Fist Ace Execution will be tomorrow.'_**

His jaw dropped and he immediately ran towards Whitebeard.

"Pops! It's Ace!" The whole crew looked at him. Thatch breath in before he speak.

"The Marines got Ace! They are planning to execute him tomorrow morning!"

Ace started to walked. It's already his time. When he got into the platform, he saw the admirals, the pirates of the government, and Blackbeard along with Squard. He gritted his teeth and bowed his head.

 _Marco, Pops, everybody, I'm sorry._ Sengoku started to speak. He began to speak the past of Ace. His mother… and by the time he announced to the whole world who is his father, a lot of people were shocked. Who ever thought Gol D. Roger have a child.

Shocked as they were, they were even shocked when Whitebeard appeared along with the Whitebeard alliances. Ace didn't expected to see Whitebeard and his brothers.

"Oi! Old man!" he heard a voice. A voice that he knew very well.

"Luffy…" Ace saw Luffy standing beside Whitebeard. It seems like they are fighting but then they settle down and Luffy started to attacked the Marines.

The Whitebeard pirates along with it's alliances and Luffy, fought their way. The two admirals was then summoned. Kizaru attacked Whitebeard but Marco blocked the attacked with his own body. He kicked Kizaru and send him flying to who knows where _Ace! I'm here! Don't worry!_ Marco saw the brother of Ace stabbed by Aokiji with an ice. He kicked the admiral and send him crashing down a wall.

"Thanks. You save me." Luffy thank Marco. Marco grinned.

"Don't mention it." He flew and cleared a path for Luffy. Side by side they fought. Luffy was held back but Marco continued. He saw Ace and flew towards him. Garp who is watching the war, punched him making him fall into the ground.

"Marco!" Ace called his name. Marco looked at Ace.

"Ace! I'm going to save you! Do not give up!" Marco was shot by Kizaru.

"Marco! Just let me die! Please!" Marco began to coughed some blood.

"Idiot! Just because your father is Roger doesn't mean you are him! You are you Ace!" Marco shouted while blocking the attacks of the admiral.

Luffy was cornered. He shouted on to of his voice releasing his Haki. All of those who witness it didn't expected to see such power hidden in Luffy.

"Ace! I'm gonna save you!" Luffy started to run towards Ace not even looking at the Marines that is falling one by one due to his Haki. With one final jumped, he landed and unlocked Ace's cuffs but then a cannon ball hit them.

"Ace!" all of them shouted their brother's name. Then a fire was shot in the sky, creating the Jolly Roger of Whitebeard.

"Luffy… you're as careless as ever." He gripped his younger brother's vest and pulled him. He wrapped his arms around his brother tightly before he let go. He smiled at Luffy.

Akainu took an action. He punched Ace with his molten lava arm. Ace blocked the attacked and the two fought. Ace is in a defensive mode. He is weaker than before due to lacked of rest and food. With one punch from Akainu, Ace fell into ground. He may have blocked the attacked but it made it his last attempt.

Akainu walked towards Luffy and lift his arms.

"This is your end Monkey D. Luffy." Ace who is unable to move, called his brother's name.

"Luffy!" he coughed some blood. Luffy didn't move. His feet are tired and he cannot move them. He shut his eyes and waited for his death. But it didn't come. All eyes widened. Ace saw what happened.

"Marco!" He's terrified. He tried to stand up and ran towards Marco. Akainu removed his fist and let the man fall into the ground. Ace didn't let it happened. He caught him before he landed on the ground. He called his name.

"Marco!" Marco was happy. He was happy that he save Ace's brother from Akainu. Blood overflowed in his mouth.

 _I can't die_. _Damn these sea stone cuffs! I wouldn't die here if it wasn't for these!_

He then heard a voice. A voice calling him.

 _Ace..._

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a crying Ace. He smiled and brought his hand on the kid's face. Ace held his hand.

"Marco! Don't go dying on me!" Ace began to shout for a key for sea stone. Marco let blood overflow in his mouth. He looked at the kid.

 _Ace... I'm..._

"I love you Ace." His tears began to fall down. Ace began to cry harder. He brushed Ace's tears with his thumb. He then felt numbness. His vision started to get blurry. Before he lost consciousness he heard Ace.

 _Please... one chance... let me live..._

"I love you too Marco." He smiled and closed his eyes. His memories started to flash back. By the time Whitebeard found him, and by the time he met Thatch, Izou and the others. He saw it all again.

 _"Hey Pineapple head." he looked at the grinning Thatch._

 _"Say that again and I'll throw you into the sea!"_

 _"Marco!" Izou ran towards him and gave him a hug._

 _"So you finally decided to join?" Izou smiled._

 _"Hey Marco." Ace looked at him._

 _"If I die, will you cry?" his eyes widened and pulled the kid to embrace._

 _"Who wouldn't cry idiot."_ _Ace buried his face into the man's chest._

 _"Who knows." He patted the kid's head._

" _How about you? Will you cry?"_ _Ace smiled._

 _"Of course I'll cry. Who wouldn't idiot."_ _Both men laughed._

His consciousness is starting to fade. His breath slowly decreasing.

 _Ace..._ _If I will die today, I will travel a thousand times and a thousand miles to find you. And when I find you, I'll be the first one to love you._

He smiled.

 **CONCLUSION** **1.** **I killed Marco. haha I'm so evil. YOHOHO...** **2\. This chapter is rushed (true haha)**


	18. Chapter 18 (The End)

**yeah!!!! last chapter is real!!! Yahoo!!! finally done!!! shout out to _Shadows C2 and Dar'ska_ for following this story and adding to your favorites. **yohoho

Chapter 18

The wind is blowing smoothly on Ace's hair. He brushed his hair and let the wind touched his face. He looked at grave in front of him. He smiled.

"I wished I could have said goodbye before you left." He closed his eyes and feel the breeze kissing his half naked body. He sighed.

He then felt arms wrapped around his waist. The man rests his chin of the kid's shoulder.

"It's time for us to go." Ace looked at the man and kissed his cheek.

"He still treated me and Pops as a family after all." He looked at the grave.

' _Squard_ '

The man smiled. "He saved my life back in the war. If it wasn't for him, I would have died from the wound I got from Akainu."

 _"Marco_!" _Ace saw the_ man's eyes slowly closing. He began to shook the man's body trying to wake him up. Akainu raised his fist. This time he will not miss.

"Enough!" Ace was shocked. He saw Squard blocking the attacked of Akainu. His sword started to shiver.

"Here!" using his free hand he threw a key in Luffy's direction. Luffy caught it and looked at the Squard.

"Go! He can still make it!" Luffy nodded and started to unlock Marco's cuff. The cuff fell into the ground. They both saw Marco's body began to regenerate itself.

"Luffy help me get him out of here!" Luffy nodded and picked up the man. Ace glanced his shoulders and saw Squard struggling. Ace and Luffy hurried and was about to reach the Moby Dick when they saw Akainu dashing towards them.

"Monkey D. Luffy!"

Shit we're not gonna make it! Ace cursed in his mind. Akainu landed making an explosion. Ace, Luffy and Marco flew. Akainu proceed and punched Luffy but Ace blocked it with his flames.

"You will not touch my brother!" Ace gritted his teeth.

"Do not get in my way Portgas!" Ace was punched down into the ground. Akainu stepped in Ace's neck. Ace tried to struggle but Akainu held him. Ace coughed. He can't breath! He started to lost consciousness.

"Ace!" Luffy send a punch making Akainu removed his feet on Ace's neck. Ace coughed and breath for air. Luffy kneeled beside him.

"Ace! Are you okay?" Ace nodded and both looked at Akainu. He punched the ground near Ace and Luffy making them fly in the air. They were able to land properly, but Akainu attacked them while they are off guard making them lose their consciousness.

When both of them lose their consciousness, Shanks appeared and stopped the war. No one knew who won, but one thing is for sure. That battle proves that this Era belongs to Whitebeard.

"Hey Marco." He played the man's hair.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Do you love me?" Marco kissed his neck and murmured.

"Of course I do." Ace smiled and looked at the sky. The battle that they fought is only the beginning. There are more to come. But even so, his family is always there for him.

Marco removed his arms around the kid's waist. Ace turned around to face him. He caressed the kid's face and kissed it's lips.

 **finally done!!! yes !!!!**

 **so this chapter is short and rush hahaha because it's already the end hahaha... I wish it has more chapters but my brain is no longer working hahaha... Ok.. First of all I would like to thank you guys who are reading this story in the very first beginning up to the last. Even though you notice that it's a little bit rushed you still read and appreciate it. I thank you for understanding and waiting patiently for me to finished this story...**

 **FIRST THINGS FIRST!!!**

 **1\. Do you have plans on creating another story? if so what would it be?**

 **yes I do and maybe I'll do a sequel of this story... or maybe I'll do a other pairing.**

 **2\. When will you write again another story?**

 **expect me to write stories during the month of June and July**

 **3\. What will be the title of your next story?**

 **The Kid (The Phoenix's Fire (Marco x Ace)** **Sequel)**

 ** _The first chapter of this sequel is out!!!_**

 **that's all and thank you guys for everything thank you and I love you...**

 **Sayonara my beloved readers!!**


End file.
